Kill Billie: Vol. 1
Kill Billie Vol. 1 is the 162nd episode of Charmed. Plot The manor is besieged by reporters, among them an attack dog named Seth Perra. Billie is after a demon, the Dogan, and persuades the sisters to let her go after him, since the press doesn't know her. Piper turns three reporters into rats. Phoebe has taken a pregnancy test and it was positive; but Dex has reacted badly to her being a witch and she doesn't know how to tell him. Their marriage has been annulled. Billie tracks down the Dogan and is listening to him talking with another demon, Tomar, when the memory of her sister's kidnapping comes back to her. She freezes and drops her potion bottles, the demons hear, and she has to flee. At the manor, Billie admits to freezing up, and overhears Phoebe and Piper saying that she's not ready to fight demons. Billie goes to the Book of Shadows and uses a spell to erase her childhood memory. She tracks the Dogan and Tomar down, but he gestures and the spell is broken; he takes her potions and she flees. Paige orbs into Seth Perra's bedroom while he's sleeping. She assumes the ghostly appearance of Carol Flowers, a source for one of his stories who was killed because he exposed her. She warns him about harming innocent people again. Billie tries the anti-fear spell again. She finds the Dogan and throws several potions, badly injuring him. He flames into Magic School to escape. Paige calls to the Elders for help with the reporters; one comes down and refuses to help, but suggests showing the reporters an ordinary, boring life. She leads the reporters into the manor, to the surprise of Phoebe, Piper and Leo. She shows them all the mundane stuff around the house, including a spat between Piper and Leo. In the attic, she carefully stands in front of the Book of Shadows and none of the reporters notice it. At last the reporters leave. Phoebe has retaken her pregnancy test and the new one is negative. Paige notices the Book open to the anti-fear spell and fears for Billie. She orbs to Billie's room, where the Dogan is beating her up, and orbs her back to the manor. She tells the sisters about Christy: she had been abducted by a demon, and was never allowed to talk about it. The Dogan shimmers into the attic, and shimmers out with Billie; but she throws a potion, vanquishing him. Guest Stars * Amanda Sickler as Sophie * Laura Milby as Poltergeist AKA Carol Flowers * Jimi Antoine as Abet * Dylan Kenin as Sentry * Hollis Robinson as Young Billie * Allie Orsatti as Christy * Ian Spelling as Ian Notes *This episode introduces Christy's kidnapping, which becomes a major plot as the season goes on. Notes * The title is a reference to the 2003 Quentin Tarantino's movie Kill Bill: Vol 1 * This is the first episode with the name "Billie" on it. The next and last one is Kill Billie Vol. 2 * The close-up of Billie's eyes when she casts the spell is another allusion to the "Kill Bill" films. * This is the second episode of Charmed in which the sisters celebrate Halloween. The first time they celebrated it was in All Halliwell's Eve. * Paige shows to the journalists the attic and the broken sewing machine from Grams, blown up by Piper in Look Who's Barking. * Paige talks about the history of the Manor, previously heard in Is There A Woogy In The House?. thumb|300px|right|Kill Billie Vol. 1 WB Trailer Power Usage *The Dogan / TK / Potion Bottles / Magic School *I'm unsure how Paige projected the thought of Carol Flowers. *The Dogan / "Appears" / Himself / Alley *Tomar / "Appears" / Himself / Alley *The Dogan / TK / Potion Bottles / Alley *"Woman" / ShapeShifts / Abet / Alley *The Dogan / "Disappears" / Himself / Alley *Tomar / Shimmers / Himself / Alley *Paige / Orbs / Herself / Seth's Apartment *"Carol Flowers" / TK-Orbs / Windows / Seth's Apartment *"Carol Flowers" / TK-Orbs / Socks / Seth's Apartment *"Carol Flowers' / TK-Orbs / Belts / Seth's Apartment *The Dogan / TK / Potion / Alley *The Dogan / Energy Ball / Billie / Alley *The Dogan / Energy Ball / Demon / Magic School *Paige / Orbs / Herself / Manor *Jonas / Orbs / Himself / San Francisco Bridge *Paige / Orbs / Herself / Billie's Dorm *Paige / Orbs / Herself / Billie's Dorm *Paige / Orbs / Herself / Billie's Dorm *Paige / Orbs / Billie / Billie's Dorm *The Dogan / "Appears" / Himself / Attic *The Dogan / "Disappears" / Billie / Attic *The Dogan / "Appears" / Billie / Magic School Book of Shadows To Erase Painful Memories Image:To Erase Painful Memories.jpg|To Erase Painful Memories Spells #Billie casts the To Erase Painful Memories spell. #Billie casts the To Erase Painful Memories spell again. To Erase Painful Memories ::Ater this cruel memory ::is seen and said, ::erase these thoughts ::from my ::heart and head. :::~Cast by Billie Image:Vlcsnap-492196 806.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-495947 806.jpg Potions #Piper uses a potion to change the rats back into humans. #Paige drinks a potion to turn her into Carol Flower's ghost. #There's a mandrake-root (used instead of Mustard Seed) potion which basically replicates Piper's power to blow things up. Rat Transformation Potion Image:Vlcsnap-448010.jpg|Those rats are really reporters. Image:Vlcsnap-447304.jpg|That's the Rat Transformation potion. Image:Vlcsnap-448640.jpg|The potion hits the floor. Image:Vlcsnap-448734.jpg|Potion starts to smoke. Image:Vlcsnap-448803.jpg|I mean really smoke! Image:Vlcsnap-448961.jpg|Rats start to change back. Image:Vlcsnap-449311.jpg|Three reporters! Image:Vlcsnap-449501.jpg|And they're back. To Become A Ghost Potion Image:Vlcsnap-388476.jpg|Paige drinks the Potion to turn her into Carol Flower's ghost. Image:Vlcsnap-388548.jpg|Paige starts to turn into Carol Flower's ghost... Image:Vlcsnap-389319.jpg|Almost there... Image:Vlcsnap-388613.jpg|She did it! Evil Beings # The Demon Guard # The Dogan, a Demon. # Tomar, a Demon. # Abet, a Shapeshifter Demon. Territory East Market and preys in Alleys. Image:The Demon Guard 806.jpg|The Demon Guard Image:Vlcsnap-490104 806.jpg|The Dogan Image:Tomar 806.jpg|The Demon Tomar Image:Vlcsnap-462425.jpg|Abet, a Shapeshifter Demon Vanquished #Billie stabs the Demon Guard with an athame. #The Dogan kills Abet. #The Dogan vanquishes Tomar by throwing the potion away from himself. #Billie vanquishes the Dogan with the mandrake-root potion. The Demon Guard's Vanquish Image:Vlcsnap-476573.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-477031 806.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-477960 806.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-477114 806.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-475711 806.jpg Abet Vanquish Image:Vlcsnap-393723.jpg|The Dogan vanquishes Abet Image:Vlcsnap-462642.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-462697 806.jpg Tomar's Vanquish Image:Vlcsnap-466985 806.jpg|The Dogan and Tomar stand. Image:Vlcsnap-468105 806.jpg|Billie attacks the Dogan. Image:Vlcsnap-469127 806.jpg|The Dogan TKs the potion away. Image:Vlcsnap-469395 806.jpg|Tomar is vanquished. Image:Vlcsnap-469451 806.jpg|Destroyed by the Dogan, himself. The Dogan Vanquish Image:Vlcsnap-406164.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-396806.jpg|It seems I've mistaken you for someone else. Image:Vlcsnap-396990.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-397179.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-397201.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-397234.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-397842.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-398181.jpg Quotes :Piper: Great! Witch vanquishes demon, film at eleven. :Billie: But the press doesn't even know who I am! That's why I'm the perfect girl for the job. Plus, I wanna do it. :Paige: Why do you wanna do it? :Billie: So I can show you guys that I can. Come on! Please? I know I can do this. :Piper: Fine, but if you get caught on tape I will vanquish you. :Paige: Speaking of those problems, I think I have figured out a way to get the press off of our broomsticks... (Three rats crawl next to a wall behind Piper) Holly- We have rats! :Piper: Yeah, they're everywhere, get used to it. So what's this big solution? :Paige: Where did they come from? :Piper: The San Francisco Chronicle, uhm... Daily News and the Inquirer. I found them nosing around the garbage. :Paige: So you turn them into rodents? :Piper: Well, I could've blown them up. 806